


Uncle Dean

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You're a Natural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Uncle Dean

You hadn’t even been in school a month when Sam got a call from the office about you. “Mr. Winchester, we need to speak to you about your daughter.”

“Is she okay?”

“She’s being suspended. I feel it’s best we speak about this when you come get her.”

He sighed. “Alright. I’ll be right there.”

You were sitting on the bench when he showed up. “Hi, Daddy.” You said sweetly.

He gave you a stern look. “ _Really_ , Y/N?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Mr. Winchester. Thank you for coming.” The principle motioned for them to follow.

Sam took your hand and the two of you walked into the room. Your teacher, Miss Julie, was in the room. “Hello, Mr. Winchester.” She smiled up at him. He sat in the free chair and let you sit on his lap.

“So, what happened?” He asked once everyone was seated.

“Y/N saw it appropriate to punch another student in the stomach.”

His eyebrows went up. “What? _Why_?”

Miss Julie cleared her throat. “When I asked…I was told ’ _because he’s a stupid son of a bitch who had it coming_ ’.”

You turned and faced him. “Uncle Dean said that I should stick up for me and my friends if a kid was mean to me.” You explained. “Doug was saying mean things about JC. He made her cry. When I asked Uncle Dean what to do, he told me to stick up for her. He did it again today on the playground.” Clearly, you saw nothing wrong with punching the kid.

“And the name calling part?” Sam asked.

“That’s what Uncle Dean said. I asked him why kids were mean. He told me because some are ’ _stupid son of a bitches_ ’ and that ’ _they got what was coming to them_ ’.” You shrugged.

Sam groaned. “I’m going to have a talk with your Uncle Dean.”

“Uncle Cas said that I should use my words, but sometimes that didn’t work.”

“Who’s this Uncle Cas?” Miss Jules asked. She had met Dean a few times, as he had brought you in late a few times.

You turned to her. “Uncle Cas is an angel.”

The principle chuckled. “You mean he’s _like_ an angel?”

“I’m guessing that’s something _else_ she picked up from Dean,” Sam told her. “Don’t ask. I don’t even know what’s going on between them.”

* * *

In the end, you were suspended for the rest of the week- four days. Sam was silent on the way home, more upset with Dean than with you. He understood you wanting to stand up for your friend, and Dean went about it the wrong way. That was the downside about Sam working odd jobs around town so he could stick close to home. Sometimes, parenting was left to Dean and Cas.

Once you were at the bunker, Sam instantly started looking for Dean. “ **Dean**!” He hollered, looking for his older brother.

“In here, Sammy!” Dean called from the library.

“So, I just had to pick up Y/N from school.” He told him as he walked through the doorway.

Dean’s head whipped up. “She okay?”

“I’m fine, Uncle Dean.” You told him, taking off your back pack and sitting in a chair bye him.

“Then what happened?”

“Turns out that she _punched_ some bully named Doug in the stomach, and then told her teacher that he’s a stupid son of a bitch who had it coming.” He looked unimpressed.

Smirking, Dean gave you a fist bump. “That’s my girl.”

“ ** _Dean_**!”

“What?”

“She’s a _kid_. She shouldn’t be getting in fights.” He shot back. “She got suspended for four days.” Dean shrugged. “She’s in **KINDERGARTEN**.”

“I’ll bet that little shin kicker will think twice about saying shit about JC, though.” He replied.

“That’s not the point. Don’t teach my daughter to hit other kids to solve problems! You will not teach your niece to swear like that!”

You hated it when they fought, which really wasn’t often, thankfully. You looked between them.

“She’s not your daughter, Sam. She’s our _friend_. Who happens to be a small version of herself.” Dean pointed out, reminding him that you shared no DNA with either brother. “She’s not my niece.”

Hearing you start to cry, they both looked over at you. You wiped your cheek, looking down. “I’m sorry I made you guys fight.”

Dean instantly felt like an ass. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.” He moved to kneel next to  you. “I shouldn’t have said that. It was mean.”

You slipped out of your chair and stood in front of him. He smiled like you were about to hug him, but instead, you kicked him in the shin and ran off to pray for Uncle Cas.

“Son of a _bitch_ that hurt.” Dean grumbled. “I deserved that, though.” He groaned, rubbing his bruising shin. “She’s got one hell of a kick, man.”

Sam shook his head, chuckling. “I can’t be mad at her for this. I wanted to knock your lights out.”

Dean got up. It was his turn to deal with the pissed off mini-you. “Come on, Y/N. I’m sorry.” He called through the bunker, going to check your usual hide outs.


End file.
